Malfoy House of Horror
by ilreta1
Summary: this is a fan fiction i'm working on with my best friend, StarrKittyX(/u/4041534/StarrKittyX). it's a Draco m./oc and Lucius M./oc


(this is a work of fan writing, i own nothing my my characters, this is only ment for fun, not profit.)

Malfoy House of Horror

Nymeria sighed as she gathered her book and supplies to go to potions. She was not one for Monday mornings, but this one was worst then others. It was the first week back to classes after the war and cleanup was done. She was lost in thought walking out of the Slytherin common room when she ran into her best friend.

"Hey Nym." Alison said with a smile. She was a lovely girl with long over the shoulders white blond hair, blue gray eyes and 5 foot 8 inches tall. She was in the same year as Nymeria.

"Hey Alison. ready for potions today?" She asks and give her friend a small smile that didn't stay long on her face.

"Not at all." Alison laughed as they walked down the corridor.

This comment caused some people behind them to laugh as they came up behind them.

Nym looked over her shoulder to see Kira, Keith, Aria, Alen, and Brent walking up behind them.

Brent walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He was a handsome boy. He has short black hair, striking red eyes, and stands at 6 for 6 inches tall. "Morning love. We missed you in the great hall this morning." he said.

Nym smirked and patted his cheek. "Had some last second homework to finish before Slughorn's potions."

The group kept walking in the direction of the potions lab when Nym spotted Draco ahead of them with Goyle and Blaise. Brent was walking beside her with his arm around her waist and he noticed her train of sight.

"Ignore him Nym, he isn't worth the trouble." He whispered in her ear.

Nym frowned and looked up at Brent. "That's not right, Brent." she said. "If even those of us of his own house refuse to befriend him then he will become just as heartless as the dark lord was." she said softly.

Brent frowned himself. "Fine we won't treat him like the outcast that he is when the other houses are around but we aren't going out of our way for him either." he said, talking for the whole group.

They all gathered in the potions room and waited for class to start.

During class Nym kept an eye on Draco. She truly felt bad for him. Unlike her family, his had been in the public eye during the Dark Lord's rule. Because of that, his father and he were being watched by the Ministry.

Double potions went rather fast for a double period. At the end of class, everyone else had another class and had to head out quick. She had a free slot so she watched as the room cleared and she gathered her stuff slower.

"Can I help you with something Mrs Vicfalcon? " she hears Slughorn ask from his desk.

"No sorry sir." Nym says and rushed from the room. She gets a glimpse of the next class and turns and returns to the common room.

Nymeria dropped her stuff in her room and then left to wonder the castle. All around here there was still huge mounds of rubble and things needing fixed. The students and staff that had stayed to help clean and fix the castle had cleaned up a lot in ten days but there were still some places that needed repair.

Nym walked past a set of younger students running to their next class. She smirked at the site of the young Ravenclaws dashing off.

Nym made her way out onto the grounds to find a place to sit and rest where no one would disturb her. She found a large piece of stone out near the lake and sat down on it, looking out at the lake as the water rippled across it.

Nym spaced out as she thought about what had happened for the past school year.

Out of all the Slytherin students she had convinced Mcgonagall to let her stay and help clean the castle. Some of the prouder Slytherin students thought her mad for insisting to stay and help with clean up and because of this some of them have started to shun her when it was just them. The only ones who were still close to her were her six friends. Just this morning she had found her homework shredded and had to rewrite it before class today. She didn't feel that it was something she needed to tell her friends. She also knew if she had to shear a door room with any others besides Kira, Aria, and Alison, she had a feeling that some of her clothes would have been damaged. But whoever attacked her homework, were wanting to target her without drawing the attention of the others. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to end until she left the school.

She was sitting there looking out and saw a white bird in the sky making its way to her. as it came closer she smiled when she realized it was Talen, her albino Falcon. He was returning with a small letter from her mother.

The falcon landed on her lap and held his leg out for her. She removed the letter and stroked the birds fathers as she opened the letter. She smiled as she read over her mother's letter until it came to the end.

"What!" she shouted at the parchment. Talen ruffled his feathers and hopped off her lap. "Sorry." she said and stroked his feathers. "Go on and rest in the owlery. I'll find you when I'm ready to send a letter." she told her falcon.

He gave a gently coo and took off to hunt and rest.

Nym sighed and looked back at the letter. "This day just sucks." she grumbled. She folded the paper up and stashed it into a pocket in her robes and made her way back to the castle. It was lunch time and she was starving.

She entered and sat at the corner of the table near the back of the room on the inside of the table and waited for her friends to return and she filled her plate and started eating.


End file.
